


Nerves

by GeorgiaPeachRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Nervous James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaPeachRose/pseuds/GeorgiaPeachRose
Summary: From the prompt: “…Please don’t try to seduce my dad,”James is terrified.Sirius is amused.Remus is exasperated.Lily is excited.Meeting the parents is terrifying normally, it's even scarier when one's a wizard and their girlfriend's parents are muggles.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Nerves

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders because if I did we would have Wolfstar. I do not support JKR or her transphobic views and I stand with the trans community and the LGBTQ+ community as a whole. 

* * *

Hogwarts residence seemed to believe that James Potter didn’t get nervous, that he was always confident and aloof. The seventh-year Gryffindors knew that was far from the truth, especially when Lily Evans was involved. 

Lily had invited James over to meet her family at the beginning of break, and she would stay at his house at the end. He was terrified. What if he said something wrong about muggles? He didn’t know that much about them, in fact, May said he probably would. What if he did something dumb and embarrassed himself? 

“Prongs, you got to tell me if you make a fool out of yourself at Lily’s.” Sirius’ voice broke James’ worried trance and he looked up. Sirius was tossing a jelly slug in his mouth and trying to steal Remus’ chocolate. “Come on Moony, just give me a piece!”

“If? Sirius, he is already making a fool out of himself and we’ve known him for 7 years. I reckon he does something dumb in the first 20 minutes.” Mary interjected, tossing her braids over her shoulder and slapping Sirius in the face. 

“You know what McDonald? You’re on, I have full confidence that Prongs can refrain from embarrassing himself for 45 minutes. 5 knuts!” Remus slapped Sirius in the back of the head and tried to encourage James,

“You’ll be fine Prongs. Just be yourself.” He was not consoled. Lily, pausing her conversation with Marlene and Dorcas, grabbed James’ hand and dragged him into another compartment, much to the amusement of Sirius. 

* * *

“James,” Lily said, snapping her fingers, “You’ll be fine. My mum already loves you and she hasn’t met you.”

“Yeah, totally,” He ran a hand through the raven hair that Lily had come to love, “I just don’t want to mess it up. I mean Evans women famously don’t like me at first. And you’ve probably told them bad things about me over the years. And -” Lily cut him off by grabbing his tie and kissing him.

“James, while I find it sweet that you are so worried about this, you’ll be fine,” She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms instinctually snaked around her waist. “And it doesn’t matter if they like you because I love you.”

“I love you, too my Lily. Even though I am terrified, who knows? Maybe the Evans men are more partial to James Potter.” She looked into his eyes, a mix of brown, green, and gold, with a mischievous sparkle, and kissed him again. 

“…Please don’t try to seduce my dad,” 

James chuckled and opened the compartment door, “I make no promises,” 

* * *

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop at King’s Cross Station and first years sprinted out of their compartments to tell their parents about their year. The last people on the train - Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, and James Potter - were ambling to the exits trying not to pay too much attention to the lack of muggles there to pick up their families. Sirius insisted that they greet Fleamont and Euphemia because Lily needs to “keep the future in-laws happy.” Sirius was in the front of the pack with Remus, trying to trade a kiss for a piece of chocolate, while James (who insisted) carried his and Lily’s trunk. 

As the elder Potters came into view, Sirius stopped trying to pull Remus by sweater into a kiss and sprinted towards them, “Monty, Monty! Guess what? Well, you don’t have to guess, Moony got me a David Bowie record. I like him. I got an E in potions, too!” He turned to Euphemia, “Mia -” She raised an eyebrow, “I mean Ma, I only got 4 detentions this year and I got you the best Christmas gift ever. Dorcas helped me pick it out and Imissedyou.” Sirius then enveloped her in the biggest bear hug Lily had ever seen. James often joked that Sirius was the favorite son and that he was a mama’s boy and Lily was surprised to see he was right. 

Fleamont hugged Sirius next, “Good to see you, son,” and pulled in James. Lily and Remus tried to stifle their giggles. Euphemia clasped her hands proudly at “her boys” and turned to them. 

“Oh, hello Remus. Have they been treating you right? You look so skinny, come here,” She pulled Remus into a hug. “Lily you look radiant! Jamie doesn’t do you justice in his letters. Isn’t she pretty Monty? We are so excited for you to visit, we need another girl in the house.” Mia kissed Lily on the cheek and gave James another hug. “We should get going before Siri here passes out from all the excitement.” (“Hey!”) “Have fun dears!” Euphemia waved as she pulled Fleamont away. Sirius winked dramatically at James and Lily and swung an arm around Remus’ neck. 

Lily looked at James and wrapped her arms around his neck. Forcing him to make eye contact she spoke, “You ready, love?” He grinned and pulled her flush against him, kissing her swiftly. 

“Yeah, let's face the lions.” Lily rolled her eyes and apparated them to Cokeworth. 

* * *

James and Lily reappeared on a suburban block. It had identical houses lined up and down the road each with perfectly tidy shrubs and perfectly normal flower boxes. Lily untangled herself from James’ arms and pecked his cheek. She grabbed his hand and started walking towards a house a block away. James chuckled and jogged a little to catch up to her. “I’m warning you before we walk in there that Petunia is going to be an arse.” James nodded and squeezed her hand. 

Lily made eye contact with James, nodded, and raised her fist to knock. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so any criticism is appreciated. I kind of made Sirius insane in this but I imagine that he had a TON of candy on the train. I might write another chapter of James meeting the Evans, but I don't have any ideas for that. Any suggestions/prompts you might have would be appreciated. Or if you have an idea for a different one-shot. Also, I know that Cokeworth doesn't look the way I described it, a) I wanted to make it more Petunia-esque b) this was pre-Thatcher and with my limited knowledge of modern British history, even I know she um.. "industrialized" Britain. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
